Lakeview Manor
Lakeview Manor is one of the homes which can be built on land purchased in the DLC . Overview The aptly named Lakeview Manor is situated in the densely forested foothills overlooking Lake Ilinalta to the north. The site is located in between Falkreath and Riverwood. To the north, the ancient ruin of Bleak Falls Barrow can be seen, and just south of it sits Pinewatch. The land to construct Lakeview Manor on can be purchased after the player completes two linked quests for the Jarl of Falkreath. *Speak to the Jarl after recieving his letter or bring the Jarl a bottle of Black-Briar Mead, one of the Rare Gifts quests. This quest option will not be available if one of the Rare Gifts quests is currently active. *Kill the assigned Bandit Leader as part of a Bounty Quest. After performing these two tasks, the Jarl will say that there is land for sale in the hold. If not already a Thane of Falkreath, the quest to become a Thane of Falkreath will activate at this time. A few feet north of the site is a mysterious altar where a mage can often be found performing dark rituals. Approaching the altar will cause the mage to attack. They may be attacked from the porch or a tower, if one has been built. Interactions *This location can be purchased from either Stewards of the Jarl of Falkreath, Nenya or Tekla. The location can be bought for 5,000 . *It is unique from the other two building sites in that an Apiary (beehouse) may be added. *A nearly unlimited Clay deposit can be found across the path from the workbenches, next to the log pile. *Two Iron Ore Veins are located just up the path from the workbenches. These respawn more quickly than normal which helps the Dragonborn with building. *Almost unlimited amounts of Quarried Stone may be gathered from a nearby spot, complete with a Pickaxe, right beside the workbench. *One Corundum Ore Vein is located southwest of the log pile on the hill. *If a Dragon attacks the homestead, The Dragonborn's spouse and adopted children may try to defend the homestead if they are outdoors at the time and armed, (children can be given daggers or Wooden Swords). The children will run away and cower when their health is low, but the spouse may be killed by the dragon or stray shots/attacks. The carriage driver does not react to any dragon attacks at all, even if the dragon lands right next to the carriage. Characters The characters unique to Lakeview Manor are: *Rayya, Housecarl for Falkreath. *Llewellyn the Nightingale, the bard who can be hired at Lakeview Manor. *Gunjar, the carriage driver who can be hired at Lakeview Manor. Trivia *Near Lakeview Manor, ants can be seen on the stump of a tree that has been cut down (it sits near an altar). Along with the ants, only a tankard sits on the tree stump. *The adopted children seem to like this place better then the others, saying "I like it here, the lake is beautiful." rather often. See also *Heljarchen Hall‎‎ *Windstad Manor Bugs *When the player is instructed to buy lumber, their quest marker may point them to Half-Moon Mill to buy from Hern. However, if Hern is dead due to the Dark Brotherhood quest "Contract: Kill Hern", lumber cannot be bought from him. Therefore, one will have to buy lumber from his wife, Hert, or any other lumber merchant. *If the player sided with the Empire in the Civil War or did not choose at all, Dengeir of Stuhn will not be able to give the player this plot of land since he is not the Jarl. Siddgeir will not offer it either until the player is Thane. *If Siddgeir's Housecarl Helvard is dead before purchasing the house, this action will "cancel" out the chance to buy the deed from him or Nenya, even if the player is Thane. There is no fix for this issue and the player will have to settle for the other two houses in Hearthfire. *It is possible for the game to freeze whenever the player enters the home. *(Only tested at Lakeview Manor and with Marcurio) It appears in certain instances a spouse will develop a random walk, such as doing the moon walk, walking very slowly and while in place having restless legs. Whether this is a bug confined only to Lakeview Manor or to the DLC as a whole is currently unknown, (Testing with other spouses and houses should be taken into consideration.) *The steward may disappear from the house. (Needs confirmation. Only tested with Lydia.) *Randomly the option to improve the homestead (Cows, Bards, etc.) will disappear from the Steward's available options. (Unknown as to what causes this, briefly reappeared after death of horse) *There is a Hawk flying above the homestead. If it is brought down, the hawk will fall down and its body can be looted, but a copy of it will still be flying around. This copy cannot be brought down even with direct hits. *Freezing when entering or interacting with objects in the house may be caused by wearing Daedric armor. Once removed, it should stop freezing. Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Houses